Kanata's Valentine
by Ridley Silverlake
Summary: It's almost Valentine's day and Kanata doesn't know who to take to the Valentine's dance! Complete summary inside! :D KanataxMiyu Chapter 5 up! COMPLETE!Ü I'm So Happy! No Flames Pls.!
1. Who am I?

**Author's note:** This is my first fanfic so please R&R! (I just got the ideas for my story from other stories I read!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Daa!Daa!Daa! or UFO baby!

**Pairings:** Miyu x Kanata

**Summary:** Valentines Day is in one month and Kanata is about to ask Miyu to the Valentines dance. But Miyu got amnesia and can't remember anything. What will Kanata do? Who will he take to the dance? Miyu x Kanata

'**Kanata's Valentine'**

**Chapter 1: Who am I?**

It was a beautiful day and the house was very quiet until a beautiful girl named Miyu Kaduki stood up from her bed and went to the kitchen for some breakfast.

'_Oh, I guess Kanata's still asleep'_ The blonde haired girl thought to herself.

'_Let's see maybe I'll cook some pancakes for breakfast'_ she thought

'_Oh, no pancakes?' _ She thought

'_Maybe Kanata won't mind if I just cook some eggs' _she said to herself

Then when she opened the refrigerator…"What? There's nothing in here!" she shouted making the whole kitchen shake.

"Well I guess I'll just have to go out and buy some food myself." she said as she got dressed and afterwards she headed out of the door and went straight to the Heiomachi grocery store. As she got there, she noticed there was a sale on the imported pancakes which her parents sent them every month. "Wow a sale! "She said in a joyful voice. "Let me pass!" she shouted since it was too crowded for her just to budge in the crowd.

"Wow, finally, I got to buy some pancakes!" She said to herself as she was walking home.

As she walked home, she met up with her friends Aya and Nanami. She saw them sitting on a bench in the park. So she decided to go there for a talk since she had half an hour to kill before breakfast.

"Aya! Nanami!" she shouted, since they couldn't figure out where she was she deciced to shout one more time, "Hey, guys, over here!" "Oh, look it's Miyu!" Nanami said to Aya waving to Miyu. Since Miyu was too excited to see them, she started running across the street not knowing that there was a huge delivery truck heading her way. "Huh? Miyu? Miyu!" Aya and Nanami said shouting at Miyu's face as they saw her unconscious.

**IN THE HOSPITAL**…

"W-where am I?" Miyu asked finding herself in a hospital room lying down on a bed seeing two unfamiliar girls asleep on a couch. She stood up and walked into the bathroom. The second she went in she accidentally banged the door.

When Nanami heard the door bang, she suddenly woke up and she was checking if Miyu was already awake. But she couldn't find her. She gasped and started looking for her. When she couldn't find her, she woke Aya up, "Miyu's missing!" she told Aya. "What do you mean missing!" she gasped.

When they heard the bathroom door open, they both looked and saw Miyu walk out of the bathroom "Oh, Miyu are you alright?" she asked. "What? Who's Miyu? And who are you? Where am I? What happened? When did I get here? And how? Why am I here?" She asked, but the question that made Aya and Nanami worry the most was the question "Who am I?"

They both gasped when Miyu asked this question.

Then Nanami ran to the doctor and asked, "Doctor, what happened to Miyu?" she burst out in tears as she asked the doctor this question, "Why can't she remember anything?"

"I was about to go back to her room to tell you that…" the doctor was afraid that Nanami might start crying more.

"Tell me what happened to her!"

"…she has amnesia…I am so sorry but the nurses and I trie to prevent it from happening but… it couldn't be helped… sorry" he said.

Nanami ran back to Miyu's room bursting out in tears. Aya tried comforting her but it was no use.

A few minutes later Nanami started calming down and thought of what Kanata would think when he discovered that this happened. Then they both thought of something.

"Uhm, hey, do you have any idea who you are?" Nanami asked Miyu.

"Oh, Uhm, I have no idea, sorry." Miyu said.

"Oh, that's alright." said Nanami.

"What do you mean that's alright? I have no idea who I am and you think it's alright? You're weird" Miyu said.

"No, what she means is, that's no good because there is a guy named Kanata Saionji and you live together." Aya said "and it's no good that you don't know your name because he is totally going to worry about you when he discovers you came from the hospital"

"Oh and we forgot to tell you your name is Miyu Kaduki, and we rae your best friends Aya and Nanami."

"Oh okay, but… about this boy worrying about me… how do we make him not worry about me? What was this guy's name again? Kan-at-a?" she said.

"Yeah, his name is Kanata." Aya said trying to think of a way how to make Kanata not worry.

"I've got it!" Nanami exclaimed. "This is what you should do…" Nanami whispered to Miyu.

**AT THE TEMPLE (At home)**

"Where is she?" Kanata muttered to himself, "I thought she was only going out to buy some breakfast. And now look at the time, it's already 5:30 P.M. Where could she be?"

'_Ding! Dong!_'

"Huh?"

As Kanata opened the door, He saw a cute girl with long, blonde hair. It was Miyu.

"Miyu? Where were you? You're late! Where were you?" asked Kanata.

I wonder what's going to happen? Well you can find out in chapter two. Maybe I'll be finishing chapter two probably the week after next week thanks to my exams. This is my first fanfic so sorry for wrong spellings and wrong grammar. And please R&R.

**-Ridley-Silverlake**


	2. I wonder if he'll figure out?

Hey it's me again, Ridley-Silverlake!

I would like to dedicate this story to:

ban101, sakuratsubasa5, and mauve, for sending me reviews!

**Kanata's valentine**

**Chapter 2: I wonder if he'll figure out?**

_FLASH BACK OF CHAPTER 1_

"Where is she?" Kanata muttered to himself, "I thought she was only going to buy some breakfast. And now look at the time, it's already 5:30 P.M., where could she be?"

'_Ding! Dong!'_

"Huh?"

As Kanata opened the door, he saw a cute girl with long, blonde hair. It was Miyu.

"Miyu? Where were you? You're late! Where were you?" asked Kanata.

_END OF FLASH BACK_

After Kanata asked his question, Miyu didn't answer, she didn't answer because she was too busy admiring Kanata's handsome face. She was staring at Kanata's amber eyes and his brown chocolate hair. For her it was love at first sight. (Of course it was love at first sight, she had amnesia and she doesn't know Kanata. Not until now.)

For half a minute there was silence.

As Kanata waited for an answer from Miyu, "Okay, whatever, get inside." Kanata said breaking the silence, "dinner's getting cold, Seiya dropped by to visit, he told me to say hi to you, and before he left he gave us some dumplings, sushi and some tempura too, so I decided that we eat some of it for dinner."

"Oh okay, that was kind of Seiya to give us some food." Miyu said, not even knowing who this Seiya guy was.

**AT THE DINNER TABLE**

As they both sat there at the dinner table eating quietly…There was silence.

"Hey, Miyu?" Kanata said breaking the silence, "Where were you?" he said, asking the same question.

"Oh umm… I was at the hos-" Miyu didn't continue her sentence because she remembered what Aya and Nanami told her, "Umm… I was at Aya and Nanami's place, I met them on the way home. And they invited me to go to their place for a while and I lost track of time and I got home late. Sorry if I worried you."

_How did she know I was worried about her?_ Kanata thought. Kanata sighed, "Well I'm going to bed. Good night." Kanata said, still thinking how Miyu knew that he was worried about her.

"Oh okay, good night." Miyu said as she finished eating her dinner, "I'll do the dishes."

As Miyu finished the dishes, she felt very sleepy. So she decided to go to bed as well.

But there was one problem; she didn't know which room was hers. "Uh-oh" Miyu said, "Where's my room!"

"Well I might as well try looking for it." She said with a big sigh.

"Okay, here it goes." She said as she opened a door, "Aaaaahhh!" she shouted as she saw Kanata sound asleep inside the room she had opened.

"This… is… Kanata's room." She shouted as she shut the door close.

As she walked to the next room she saw a book on the desk in the corner, it read Kouzuki Miyu. "Oh, so this must be my room. Thank goodness, I found it. "She said in a big sigh, "Now I can get a good night's sleep."

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Somebody knocked on Miyu's bedroom door. "Hey! Come on Miyu! We're gonna be late for school!" Kanata said almost shouting.

"What? What school?" Miyu said still half asleep. Then finally, she got to her senses again, "Oh yeah! School! I almost forgot about that! Oh, no! I'm gonna be late!" she screamed.

She changed into her uniform and went to the breakfast table and gobbled down her breakfast as fast as she could. Then she ran to the front door to put on her shoes. As she was putting her shoes on, Kanata went out of the front door, heading to school, "I'm going ahead. It's no use waiting for you, you move like a turtle." Kanata said teasing Miyu.

"Why you… Would you repeat what you said!" she said screaming as if the whole town would be able to hear her.

"You move like a turtle. Now would you hurry up? I'm going to be late." Kanata said.

"But I thought you said it was no use waiting for me. And hey, listen here, buddy, you're not only the one whose going to be late you know?" She said.

"Okay fine I won't wait for you. Go to the school by yourself." Kanata said.

"No don't leave me!" Miyu shouted, so nervous about what she said. _Uh-oh, will he figure out my secret? If he leaves me alone to go to school alone, I might get lost, I don't know the way to school._

"Why? Don't you know the way to school?" Kanata asked.

"No", Miyu said (nervous) "I mean – yeah! I mean no… I mean… just… no… just… Argh…just… just don't leave me okay!"

"(sigh) Whatever, just make it fast. I'll wait for you." Kanata said.

_Oh, so I guess what Aya and Nanami said about him were right. He's a good person, he's kind and he's even cute._

"Oh man," Kanata said startling Miyu from her day dreaming, "Hurry up Miyu we're gonna be late."

As the two ran to school, they were only 10 meters away from the school gate. "Finally, we're going to make it." Kanata said.

When they were only 2 meters away from the gate, they heard the school bell ring and saw the gate closing.

As they got there the school gate was shut closed. And the school rule was 'When the school gate closes, students outside are already considered late and are only allowed to go inside 5 minutes after the gate closes.'

"Oh man, now we're gonna be late, and we have to stay locked out here for 5 minutes." Kanata said looking at Miyu, "And it's all your falt."

"My fault?" Miyu said almost screaming, "It's not my fault I had to stay up late last night to do the dishes, because mister lazy pants here, was too lazy to wash them on his own. And another thing, it's also not my fault that--"

Her words were cut off by Kanata, "Oh come on, can't you say anything but 'It's not my fault…' 'It's not my fault…'? The words are killi--"

"Oh isn't that sweet?" a voice interrupted Kanata's words, "oh, I'm so sorry to interrupt in your little lovers' quarrel, but 5 minutes is over. Do you want another 5 minutes to finish you argument?"

"Huh? Oh it's you Miss Mizuno." Miyu and Kanata said in one voice. "Thanks for letting us in."

"No problem, you two." She said.

**IN THE CLASSROOM…**

As Miyu and Kanata entered the classroom, the teacher received a phone call from the office. So she left Kanata in charge.

As the class grew noisy, Aya and Nanami walked to Miyu's seat, "So how's it going? You having any trouble? Is he a good person, kind and most importantly, is he CUTE?" Nanami asked.

"Whoa slow down. It's going fine. No troubles at all. And he's everything you mentioned. Good, kind and cute too." She said.

"Do you really think he's cute?" Aya asked. But this time Miyu didn't answer her. Instead, she was thinking '_Will he figure out?'_

And at the other side of the room Kanata was thinking _'What's with her? Does she have something in her mind that she doesn't want me to know?'_ Kanata thought.

And last but not least, there was someone in the corner of the room isolated. It was Christine, she was surrounded by a black aura as she imagined why Miyu and Kanata were late. She was screaming in her mind saying; _'Kanata, here's your breakfast.' 'Thank you Miyu' 'You're welcome Kanata' 'Oh, Miyu, your hair is a mess let me fix that for you' 'oh, thank you, Kanata.'_ And as she screamed to the whole class, "And they sat in the breakfast staring and talking to each other and they realized that they were late for school. And as they walked to school, they were holding each other's hands and… and… and—Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! I can't ake it anymore!" Chris screamed and carried the book shelf.

"Okay class, open your books to page 69." The teacher said not noticing Christine.

"Oh, the teacher's here." Chris said putting back the book shelf to where it was supposed to be.

**A few hours passed and it was finally lunch time…**

"Hey Miyu over here!" Aya called Miyu to their lunch table.

So they ate their lunches quietly.

But after a few minutes, someone called out to Miyu's name. "Hey Miyu." It was Kanata "Can I talk you after lunch?"

"Oh, sure."

"Thanks, meet me at the soccer field after 5 minutes."

"Okay."

**At the soccer field…**

Kanata was standing there, waiting for Miyu.

"Kanata." A voice called out. I was Miyu's.

"Oh, there you are"

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, I was meaning to ask you this since this morning."

And not one of then knew that Aya and Nanami were watching them both from the bushes behind them.

"I wanted to ask you if--"

Cliffhanger:D

Sorry if it took me a long time to update! It's just that I couldn't use my computer for a very long time. Please Review:D

**MWAAHH!** **:D**

**Ridley-Silverlake**


	3. New Students!

I'm going to add three characters in this chapter. (Don't worry they won't interfere with Miyu and Kanata's relationship. One of them is just going to have a little crush on Kanata and… wait a minute, why am I telling you all this? Oh well, just read and find out.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! Or UFO baby! (But I sure wish I could) But I do own Brittany, Gina, Brianna.

_PREVIOUS CHAPTER_

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, I was meaning to ask you this since this morning."

And not one of them knew that Aya and Nanami were watching them both from the bushes behind them.

"I wanted to ask you if--"

_END OF FLASH BACK_

"I wanted to ask you if there was something bothering you. Or if there was something you wanted to talk to me about" He explained.

"Uhm" Miyu said thinking very hard.

_No Miyu, don't tell him._ Aya thought.

_If you tell him, you're going to be in big trouble._ Nanami thought.

But Aya started thinking, _If Miyu tells him, the good thing there is that maybe Kanata can help her with it, but the bad thing is that… Kanata might worry too much or maybe worse, Nanami and I might get in trouble with him. I have to think before Miyu answers him._

But Aya couldn't stand the pressure in her, so she just jumped out of the bush and told Kanata, "She has amnesia!" She shouted, trying to cover her mouth.

Kanata just stood there looking shocked and a little bit of look of sadness in his eyes.

Then there was silence…

Then after a while, Kanata closed his eyes and sighed, "Why didn't you tell me this before? I could've helped you." He said.

"I- I'm sorry." Miyu said with tears coming out of her eyes, "Aya, Nanami and I were just too afraid that you would get mad or worry too much."

"You thought I was going to get mad? Or worry too much?" Kanata said in a big sigh, "I wouldn't get mad or worry too much… well yeah, maybe I'll worry but not too much. If you just told me I could've helped you."

"I- I'm s-sorry." Miyu said with more tears coming out of her eyes.

"Come on don't cry." Kanata said wiping off the tears on Miyu's eyes with the use of his finger, "now that I know all about it, you don't need to worry about me getting mad or worrying too much."

"Yeah, you're right" Miyu said, still having a little bit of tears in her eyes.

_Riiiiiiiiinngg!_

"Well, there's the school bell." Kanata said to all of them, "Lunch time's over, we gotta go back to class."

"Yeah," Nanami said, "Kanata's right, we gotta go."

"Come on, five more minutes before Miss Mizuno closes the classroom door" Aya said.

**AT THE SAIONJI TEMPLE…**

"Hey, dinner's ready." Kanata called the blonde haired girl to the table.

"Oh, that's good," Miyu said, "I'm starving, what's for dinner anyway?"

"Uhm, we're having tempura and sushi today," Kanata said, "oh, and we have some soup in the pot in the kitchen."

"Oh, okay, that's great" Miyu said with a little smile on her face.

After dinner…

"I'll wash the dishes." Kanata said.

"Okay."

"Good night."

"Yeah, good night."

"Umm, Miyu?"

"What?"

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"With what?"

"With you having amnesia and stuff."

"Of course I am."

"You are?"

"Yeah, it's not like this could be cured or anything."

"Okay then, good night Miyu." Then Kanata smiled a little with a blush.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

**AT SCHOOL….**

"Okay class," their teacher, Miss Mizuno, announced to the class, "today, we have three new students, come in now, Brittany, Gina and Brianna."

Every guy's eyes were on them (Except for Kanata, who was too busy staring at Miyu.) the three stepped into the classroom.

They all had long, brown hair, the length of their hair reached up to their waist, they all had beautiful 'icy blue' eyes, and since they were new students, they were all wearing similar casual clothes, a tube top that caught the boys' attention, a mini jean skirt and boots that reach up to their knees. They were all wearing the same clothes but of different colors.

"As you see class these three aren't only sisters but they're triplets" Miss Mizuno explained to the class, "Now, why don't you three go and look for a seat, there are four vacant seats there at the back." Miss Mizuno said facing the three girls and facing to the class again, "Now, let's see, Miyu, Aya, Nanami, why don't you show the three girls around the school later after lunch?"

"Okay" the three said.

"Miyu…"

"Yes?"

"You can show Brianna around."

"Aya…"

"Yes?"

"You can show Gina around."

"While you Nanami…"

"Yes?"

"You can show Brittany around."

"Okay…" Miyu, Aya and Nanami said.

"Uhmm… Ma'am, excuse me, but…. How do we know which girl is which, when they all look the same?" Miyu said as she sweat dropped.

"Oh, uhmm, that's easy, you just uhmm, you look at their uhmm, uhh, you… oh, okay I get your point." Miss Mizuno said, confused.

"I have a suggestion Miss Mizuno." Santa shouted from the back seat, "Why don't they go there one at a time and say some stuff about themselves."

"Why, that's a very good Idea Santa. Who wants to go first? What about you Brittany?"

"Huh? Oh, okay." She said in a very perky voice.

"Hi, I'm Kuzinagi Brittany, I'm the youngest among the three of us, my birthday is on April 14, I'm five minutes younger than Gina and fifteen minutes younger than Brianna, my favorite color is pink and I like sketching and painting stuff. And some people say I'm perky and kiddy, maybe what they say is true, oh well." Brittany said, afterwards, she skipped happily towards her seat.

"Okay, next up is you, Gina."

"Oh, is it my turn? Okay." She said in a shy voice.

"Uhmm, I'm Kuzinagi Gina, I'm the second youngest among the three of us , uhmm, my birthday is on April 14, uhh, I'm five minutes older than Brittany I'm ten minutes younger than Brianna, uhmm, my favorite color is yellow, and I like reading books and writing poetry. Some people say I'm shy and stuff like that, I kind of agree with what they say." She said as she walked quietly to her seat.

"Okay, you're up next, Brianna."

"Oh, okay." She said in a very confident voice.

"Hi, my name is Brianna Kuzinagi, I'm the eldest among all the three of us, my birth day is on the 14th of April, I'm fifteen minutes older than Brittany and five minutes older than Gina, my favorite colors are blue and orange, I like reading books, listening to music, cheerleading, watching basketball and soccer games, dancing, singing, acting and hanging out with my friends. People say I'm a bookworm and that I'm the most confident one among the three of us, well, I guess that's all I can say." She said as she walked to her seat confidently.

'_Wow I'm glad Brianna and I have a lot in common, 'cause I'm supposed to show her around this lunch time, what if I get to show the perky one around, or what about the quiet one, if I show the perky one around my head might burst and if I stay with the quiet one I might get too bored… so I'm glad I get to show Brianna around, the one who's just like me, a normal girl who is confident, not shy, not quiet, not perky, not kiddy, but a normal girl like me._' Miyu thought, '_but what if the real me, before I got amnesia, doesn't acts like this? What if the real me didn't think that Kanata was cute, what if the real me acts different or acts like nothing I act like right now?_'

_Rrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnggg!_

'_What if the real me was…'_ Miyu thought but someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey, Miyu?" someone from behind her said touching her shoulder, "It's lunch time, hurry up." It was Nanami.

"Oh, okay, just wait for a minute I have to get a few stuff from my locker for a while." She said trying to make an excuse, "And I kind of need to fix my hair a bit, it's kind of messy."

"Okay, we'll wait for you at our lunch table with the three girls."

"Okay thanks."

"No problem. Oh, I forgot to ask you today, how's it with Kanata?"

"Why is that you and Aya always have to ask that question all the time?"

"Oh, it's nothing, we just want to know how it's going."

"You don't need to ask me, after all, Kanata does know everything about it, right? So there's no need to worry about Kanata figuring out about all this."

"Yeah I guess you're right. See you at the cafeteria."

**AT THE CAFETERIA…**

"Hey Miyu, over here!" Aya called from the other side of the cafeteria

"Oh there you guys are," Miyu said, "I'm just going to get my food."

"Okay."

"So, what brings you three here in Heiomachi?" Nanami asked the three girls sitting right in front of her.

"Well, you see it's like this…"

_FLASHBACK_

"Kids," a voice called, "your dad and I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it mom?" it seemed like a cute voice asked her mother, "What did you want to tell us?"

"We have good news," their mother said, "Your dad and I have a new job, we're going to work for NASA…"

_END OF FLASH BACK (INERRUPTED BY SOMEONE)_

"Hey, guys," a voice called from behind the five of them, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, hi Miyu, Brianna was just telling us how the three of them ended up here in Heiomachi."

"Oh, then if that's the case," Miyu said as she pulled a chair and sat down, "don't continue without me."

_CONTINUATION OF FLASH BACK_

"Your dad and I are going to work for NASA."

"That's great!"

_Two _years_ later…_

"Brittany, Gina, Brianna, your dad and I have something to tell you."

"What's wrong mom?"

"Whoa, this is like _dejavou_." Gina whispered to Brianna.

"The good news is that your dad and I have been promoted to become astronauts."

"That's great!"

"And the bad news?"

"The bad news is that, your mom and I are going to the States for our promotion."

"And since the three of you are going to be all alone here at home, your dad and I have decided to let the three of you stay with our friends Mr. and Mrs. Kazami."

"Oh, okay," Brittany said like she was about to cry, "I'm happy for you guys." As she stood up from her seat, she started crying and ran to her room.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"But I'm okay now, I don't cry about that thing anymore," Brittany said, "I feel kind of comfortable living with Mr. and Mrs. Kazami."

"What do you mean you don't cry about it anymore?" Brittany said, "You cried just the other day."

"At least it was just the other day," Gina said, "but starting from now on, I'm never crying about that thing. Crying won't help it'll just make me more miserable."

"Yeah, right."

"Yup, that's right."

"That's what you think."

"Yeah, that's what I KNOW"

"If that's what you say."

"Yup, that's what I say. You got problem with that?"

As the two were arguing, the four girls were staring at them.

"Do you guys think that you should stop arguing? The three of us really have to show you around." Miyu said as she tried to stop them.

"Don't worry about it," Brianna said, "they argue like that most of the time."

A FEW MINUTES LATER… (20 MINUTES BEFORE LUNCH TIME WAS OVER)

The two sisters stopped arguing. So the six went their separate ways.

"I'm glad that i was assigned to show you around, 'cause you know, we both have a lot in common, we're both confident with ourselves and you know, those other stuff." Miyu said.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah!"

Five minutes was over, and they had fifteen minutes left before lunch time was over.

"So, Miyu, do you have guys you're interested in?" Brianna asked.

"Oh, umm…" Miyu said.

'_Of course I do'_

"Of course not."

"Oh, is that so?" She asked suspiciously.

'_Nope'_

"Of course it's true, I don't lie you know."

"If you say so."

'_I just lied.'_

"I'm not asking you this because I want to embarrass you or something," she said innocently, "I was just curious."

IN THE CLASSROOM AFTER LUNCH…

"Okay class, open your books to page 87." The teacher said as she wrote something on the blackboard.

Miyu opened her book to the page and looked at Brianna to check on how she was doing, until she saw her staring at someone in the front row.

She tried to see who it was… it was… Kanata…?

AFTER CLASS…

"Brianna…" Someone called from behind.

"Oh, hi Miyu"

"About that question you asked me a while ago…"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I want to ask you the same, is there any guy here in school that you're interested in?"

"Oh, there is one guy in class…"

"Who is it?"

"Maybe I'm not ready to tell any one yet."

"Okay."

"Oh, and Miyu,"

"What is it?"

"What's your home address? Maybe we could hang out sometime or something."

"Oh, uhmm, do you have a pen and paper?"

"Here."

"Thanks."

After Miyu had finished writing down her (and Kanata's) Home address, she ran off and waited for Kanata outside the school gate so that they could walk home together.

"Where is he?" Miyu complained as she had already been waiting for him for 10 minutes, "If I didn't get amnesia, I'd be home five minutes ago."

"Miyu…"

"Finally, you're here, I've been waiting for you ten minutes ago."

"Sorry, Santa had some problems in the classroom so I had to help him out."

"Whatever, let's just go home."

AT THE TEMPLE…

"Hey who's that sitting by the stairs?" Kanata asked Miyu.

"Let's go up and see." Miyu said as she ran up to see who it was.

"…Brianna…?"

"Oh hi Miyu! I was just waiting for you to come home, I needed to ask you something."

"Oh, okay. Do you want to go inside?"

"Oh, no thanks, it'll just be a while." She said but didn't notice Kanata behind Miyu.

"Whatever, I'm going in ahead Miyu. Don't worry about dinner, I'll just order some tempura and dumplings."

"Huh!" Brianna was wondering who the boy behind Miyu was.

"Okay!" Miyu answered Kanata.

As Kanata entered the house, Brianna was spaced out. "Uhmm Brianna, are you alright?"

"…" Brianna didn't reply

"Brianna, are, you, alright?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking of something."

"Something like what?"

"Something like someone."

"Do you mean like, someone living with me?"

"WHAT! Kanata lives with you!"

"He! He! He!"

"Hey!"

"What? It's not my fault that YOU slipped it."

"So, I guess you've figured out that the guy that I was talking about was Kanata?"

"You've got that right!"

"So, what did you want to ask me about?"

"Oh, it's nothing! I already got my answer."

But without Miyu or Brianna knowing, Kanata was watching them from the window of the living room.

As the two girls talked, minutes had passed 'till they realized that they had talked for 30 minutes already, so the two girls said goodbye to each other.

As Brianna went away, she was out of Miyu's sight and Miyu went in the house not knowing what Brianna felt when she figured out that Kanata was living with her first friend on her first day of school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the ending of chapter 3 of KANATA'S VALENTINE! Hope you guys enjoyed!

Oh and before good-bye, I want you guys to tell me what you want Brianna would feel towards Miyu and Kanata:

WILL SHE GET UPSET

WILL SHE GET MAD AT HER FIRST FRIEND IN SCHOOL

OR WOULD SHE BE PROUD OF MIYU FOR LIVING WITH SOME ONE LIKE KANATA

(Remember: You can choose more than one!)

-Please review and give me your opinion! Thanks!

**Ridley-Silverlake**


	4. Do I have the courage to ask him?

Hey it's me, Ridley-Silverlake! Enjoy chapter four of Kanata's Valentine! Chapter four will be a songfic! The song I'm going to use is _Heartno Tsubasa_, you know, the first opening song of UFO baby or Daa! Daa! Daa! In the series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! Or UFO baby or any of its Characters! (I just own the three girls!)

Chapter Four: Do I have the courage to ask Him?

_Itsumo nanka, wasure mono shite kita youna_

_Monotari nai kimochi wa, doushite kana_

_Kono mune no naka de, HAATO ga abareteru yo_

_Chiccha na tsubasa o, BATA BATA saseteru yo_

"Hey, Miyu, Have you seen my school uniform?" A chocolate brown haired boy asked the blonde haired girl, who was sitting in the kitchen eating her breakfast in peace.

"Nope sorry," she replied, "But..., I think I can see it sticking out of your bedroom door."

"Oh, thanks!"

"Now hurry up or we're gonna be late for school."

"Give me a minute."

"Hurry up!"

"Alright already, I'm coming!"

_Honno sukoshi, yuuki ga areba, konna kimochi kizuite_

'_Oh, how I wish I could just tell him right now._' Miyu thought '_Okay I'll do it right now, I'll tell him my feelings._'

"Uhm, Kanata…?"

"Hmm…? What's wrong?"

"Kanata… I want to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"Oh, uh, look at the time, it's almost 7:30 we have to go inside the gate before it closes."

'_I guess I didn't have the courage to tell him, maybe when we get home I can tell him._'

_KIMI ni tsutaetai, futari no himitsu ni shite ne_

_Tomodachi ijou ni, naritai dake dayo, dareyori mo, daisuki_

As they went into the school, they both saw every one gathered around the bulletin board, they were all looking at something that looked like a schedule or something.

"Hey Aya, Nanami, what's going on? Why is everyone gathered around the bulletin board?" Miyu asked her two friends as she spotted them.

"Haven't you heard?" Aya asked her blonde haired friend.

"Heard about what?"

"The Valentine's dance." Her two friends said in a unison.

"What's the Valentine's dance?" Miyu asked confused.

"It's a dance our school holds for valentine's day"

"So…" Miyu said, "What's valentine's day?"

"It's so hard when someone gets amnesia." Aya complained as she whispered to herself.

"Well valentine's day is a day when you give the person you love something." Nanami explained.

"Yeah, like for instance, uhm, a boy gives flowers to a girl, or a girl gives chocolates and a valentine card to a boy."

"Oh, okay I get it."

"Thank goodness" Aya told herself.

"C'mon Aya, we have to go and check out the schedule while no one's blocking our way." Nanami said.

"Yeah I'm coming." She said.

"You go ahead, Nanami's probably waiting for you there."

"Okay, so we'll see you later in he classroom."

"Okay see you."

_Nakama tachi ga, sawai deru koe ga kikoeru_

_Kono mama zutto, isshoni itai yo ne_

_Tanoshii KOTO bakari, sagashite, waratte iru_

_Hitori ni nattara, kyuu ni sabishiku naru_

'_They're all so noisy._' Miyu thought as she walked into the classroom, '_I wonder if they'll ever stop crowding that place, I mean why not just look at the schedule and go away. That way, they won't need to crowd that place._'

"Ten minutes 'til the bell rings." Miyu said as she looked at the clock in the classroom.

**IN THE SCHOOL GROUNDS AT RECESS TIME…**

"Hey, Miyu, over here" Miyu heard someone shouting from behind her.

"Oh' hi, Aya." Miyu said as she saw her friend, "I'll be there in a minute; I have to buy my food first."

"Okay then," Aya told her friend who was meters away from her, "hurry up, 'cause Nanami and I have a lot to tell you."

"Okay."

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

"So…" Miyu said as she looked at her two friends, "what did you guys want to talk to me about?"

"Oh it's nothing important," Nanami said, "It's just about the Valentine's dance." Miyu was surprised to hear that from her friend.

"What about the Valentine's dance?" Miyu asked.

"We were just asking you if someone had asked you to the dance yet." Aya asked.

"Uhm, what do you mean?" Miyu asked with a very, very confused look on her face.

"It's a dance," Aya explained, "and in this school whenever there's a dance-" Aya said as she was cut off by someone…

"It's a must that you should have a date to dance with." A voice said from behind the three.

"Little Miyu," Miyu was wondering who's unfamiliar voice that was, "Do you want to be my Valentine's date?"

"Miyu, that's Nozomu," Aya whispered to her, since she didn't know who he was, "He has a crush on you, and I'm not kidding, you really, _really_, don't like him."

"So," Nozomu continued, "will you go to the dance with me?"

"Hmm… Maybe, I'll think about it." Miyu said with a slight smile on her face trying not to hurt Nozomu's feelings.

'_What!_' Aya and Nanami thought as their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Well, that's alright," Nozomu said with a big smile on his face as he gave her a rose, "I'll be waiting for your answer." Miyu nodded.

"Miyu," Nanami scolded her friend, "What were you thinking? Are you crazy?"

"Of course I'm not crazy." She replied, "I just didn't want to hurt his feelings, and besides, he does seem like a nice guy, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he is a nice guy," Aya said, "but he's a crazy guy who's totally all over females."

"Yeah just look at him," Nanami said pointing to Nozomu, who was giving roses to all the girls he saw, "He flirts and gives roses to all the girls he sees as soon as he gets to school."

"Oh, is that so?" Miyu asked confused.

"It's not like I said yes, didn't I?"

"No you didn't." Aya said.

"See," Miyu said, "I told you, and so if ever someone else asks me, I can say no to Nozomu."

"I like the way you think, Miyu" Nanami complimented.

"'Everyone please report to the gymnasium after lunch, thank you.'" All the students heard a voice that was coming from the speakers, it sounded like their principal.

"I wonder what's up." Nanami asked her two friends.

"I have no idea." Miyu answered.

"I think someone's in trouble." Aya guessed.

_Minna koko de, tachido matteru, kono mama de itai kara_

As everyone passed by the school gym, they all saw decorations inside. And that's what made them want to go in.

Five minutes has past and the 'meeting' hadn't started yet.

"Why do you think we're here?" Aya asked.

"I don't know." Nanami answered her friend.

"It doesn't seem like anyone got in trouble," Miyu said, "because of all these decorations, how can someone get in trouble with this?"

"Okay every one, quiet down now." Miss Mizuno said through the microphone, "the principal is about to talk."

"Thank you, Miss Mizuno." The principal said as he grabbed the microphone from Miss Mizuno's hands, "I bet you're all wondering why all of you are here today. Can anyone guess?"

"Did someone get in trouble sir?" A voice came from the back row.

"No. no one got in trouble. Any more guesses?"

Nobody answered.

"Well since no one knows why," The principal started, "We are here to talk about the Valentine's dance."

"You see, Valentine's day falls on February 14 and is the traditional day on which lovers in certain cultures let each other know about their love, commonly by sending Valentine's cards, which are often anonymous."

"Wow, I didn't know our principal knew about stuff like this." Nanami complimented their principal.

"That's why we celebrate Valentine's Day," The principal continued, "But that's not why you're all here." He joked.

"Then why are we wasting all our time here?" Miyu sweat dropped.

"You are all here because the teachers had a meeting about the Valentine's Dance," He continued, "we all decided that we change our school tradition on the Valentine's dance."

"Tradition?" Miyu asked her friends, "You guys have a tradition?"

"Of course," Aya answered, "if we didn't have this tradition, it wouldn't be fun."

"So…" Miyu started, "what tradition is this you're talking about?"

"It's the tradition when boys ask girls to be their Valentine." Nanami said.

"Yeah, and once the girl says yes, they both go to the Valentine's Dance together." Aya continued.

"Oh okay."

"So we've decided to change the tradition this year," the principal said, "We've decided that since boys have been having a hard time asking the girls out, this year it is going to be the girls to ask the boys out."

There were whispers every where girls saying "What!" and boys saying "Yes!" at the same time.

"Well you can all go back to your classrooms now. Oh and some students can help decorate the gym after classes on February 12 and 13. Thank you."

_Yume o sagasou yo, minna, motto, te o noba shite_

_Kitto toberu kara, HAATO no tsubasa o, hiroge you_

"Okay class, today, we will not be discussing our lesson, but we will be doing some activities, actually 2 activities."

"Why don't you be more specific, Miss Mizuno," Nozomu raised his hand and spoke rudely to the teacher, "What activity are we about to do?"

"Well good question, Nozomu. We are going to make greeting cards for Valentine's day, Give it to the person you admire after making the card."

"And what about the other one?" Kanata started to talk, "You did say we were going to do 2 activities."

"Yes, I'm getting to that, the second one will be a part of our new tradition. We will be writing our dreams in a piece of paper and burn it after an hour. You can write anything you want on that piece of paper because no one is going to read it, so ever your dream is a secret, you won't have to worry about anyone reading it."

There were whispers all around the room. Some were saying "Wow!" some saying "Cool" and there were even some who were disappointed.

"Quiet now class," Miss Mizuno said trying to make the classroom quiet, "I want all of you to start working on your cards now."

"I'm going to make the dream first before my card." Miyu said.

"Oh, so what's your dream?" Nanami asked Miyu.

"That's a secret."

"Oh, come on Miyu." Aya said trying to make Miyu tell her, "I'll tell you mine if you tell me."

"Hmm, let me think, nope, sorry, I'm not interested."

So Miyu wrote down her wish and kept it in her pocket so that no one could see.

And the same for the boy on the other side of the classroom. Kanata wrote down his wish and kept the piece of paper in his pocket.

"Now, has everyone finished writing his/her card and dream?"

"Yes." Was the whole class' answer.

"Hey, Miyu, I noticed something just now." Nanami whispered to Miyu.

"What is it, Nanami?"

"It's the triplets…" Nanami said.

"What about them?"

"Can't see?"

"See what?"

"I mean, can't you see that they're not here in school today?"

"Oh yeah, you're right."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know, Maybe Miss Mizuno Knows why?"

"Do you think we should ask?"

"Of course we should, besides, they're our friends aren't they?"

"Miyu and Nanami," they both heard the teacher call their name, "What's going on back there?"

"Oh, uhm, we were just wondering why the triplets are absent today."

"Oh, their uncle said that they had measles. Poor girls."

"Oh, okay is that so?"

"Well at least that's what their uncle said."

"Oh"

"Now class I want all of you to stand up and give your Valentine cards to the person you want to give it to."

As soon as the teacher said this, almost all the girls in the classroom ran to Kanata's place. All the girls screamed "Kanata! Will you go to the dance with me!"

"Aaaaahhhh!" Kanata screamed, "This is what I hate about Valentine's day."

"I've got an idea." Kanata said, "Stop." As soon as he said that all the girls had stopped running.

"Let ma have that and that and that…" He said as he got the cards all the girls were holding, "Thank you."

When Miyu saw that no one was around Kanata, she stood up and walked to him and gave Him the card, "Here." She said looking away from him.

Kanata blushed, "Thanks." Miyu nodded and smiled "You're welcome."

Miyu walked away but before she had the chance to walk two steps, she felt someone grab her wrist, "Here." She looked back and saw Kanata giving her a card. "Thank you." Was all she could say. "You're welcome."

"Now everyone fall in line please," the teacher said, "we will all be going down to burn the papers you have written your dreams on."

"Fall in line everyone and put in your papers one by one." The principal said since the whole school was there.

When they all got back into the classroom, they realized that it was already their dismissal time so the teacher told all of them to go home.

_Itsuka, motto otona ni natte mo, wasure rarenai jikan_

_Kaze o mitsuketa nara, natsukashii basho e to, mata, yukou yo_

_Yume o sagasou yo, minna, motto, te o noba shite_

_Kitto toberu kara, HAATO no tsubasa o, hiroge you_

_Kimi ni tsutaetai, futari no himitsu ni shite ne_

_Tomodachi ijou ni, naritai dake dayo, dareyori mo, daisuki_

**AFTER SCHOOL…**

Miyu and Kanata walked home silently, but there was something wrong, they were both very quiet, was it because of the cards they gave to each other?

But Miyu was thinking of something '_Should I ask him now or maybe next time?_' she asked herself '_If I don't ask him now, some of the girls in school might ask him, and I won't have a chance to ask him anymore. That's it I'm asking him, now._'

"Uhm, Kanata…" Miyu said as she broke the silence, "Uhm, I just wondered if… uhm… I mean… I wanted to ask you if…"

**TO BE COTINUED…**

.:oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

Hehehe… Cliffhanger… Hope you guyz luved it! I'll be waiting for your reviews!

Oh and… I'd like to thank the following for sending me all those reviews:

_**Egyptia**_

_**ban101**_

_**lavenderhana5**_

_**mauve**_

_**Sweet Angel931**_

_**neko11lover**_

_**Dragonslay10**_

_**xxxILoveFyexxx**_

_**Emerald Amber**_

_**FaithMemory**_

_**Sweetcouples**_

_**(And last but definitely not the least…)**_

**_accidentally evil_**

Oh and here are the votes:

**Brianna will get upset: 3**

**Brianna will be proud: 2**

**Brianna will get mad: 2**

Don't forget, you can still vote and you can vote more than one answer.

**Ridley-Silverlake**


	5. I guess I Did Have The Courage To Ask

Hey guys! Me again, Hey, soooo sooorrryyy for not updating my story for so so so so looong …

Well this is what Brianna would feel towards Miyu an Kanata's 'staying in the same house together.'

Drum role please………………… She would get… Upset (sorry for the others who voted 'be proud' or 'get mad')

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Daa! Daa! Daa! Or UFO baby

LEGEND:

"Talking"

"_Whispering"_

'_Thinking'_

Normal (It means I'm the one talking.)

Now on with the story!

**Kanata's Valentine**

**Chapter 5: I Guess I Did Have The Courage To Ask Him / Her…**

**Flashback of the last chapter…**

Miyu and Kanata walked home silently, but there was something wrong, they were both very quiet, was it because of the cards they gave to each other?

But Miyu was thinking of something, '_should I ask him now or maybe next time?_' she asked herself '_If I don't ask him now,_ _some of the girls in school might ask him and I won't have the chance to ask him anymore. That's it, I'm asking him, now._'

"Uhm, Kanata…" Miyu said as she broke the silence, "Uhm, I just wondered if… uhm… I mean… I wanted to ask you if…"

**End Of Flash back…**

"Huh?" Kanata asked in confusion.

"Uhh… Oh… Sorry, I…" Miyu said embarrassed.

"I mean, what were you saying?"

"Oh nothing…never mind."

'_What's wrong with him? I mean… usually when I act like this… he usually gets mad… Well whatever, Maybe I'll ask him later at home…_'

**AT THE SAIONJI TEMPLE… (After dinner)**

"I'm just going to do my homework." Miyu said as she walked to her room that night.

"Same here…"

As Miyu walked to her room, she felt dizzy all of a sudden. What was happening?

"What's happening?" she said in a soft voice so that she wouldn't disturb Kanata. After all, he was doing his homework.

Miyu was walking in different directions as if the house was moving.

As she entered her room, she managed to close the door before she collapsed.

As Kanata heard the sound of someone collapsing, He suddenly let go of his pen and ran to Miyu's room.

"Miyu!"Kanata shouted, worried about Miyu, "Miyu, open the door!"

No response.

"Okay, I'm coming in right now!"

As Kanata opened the door he saw an unconscious Miyu lying on the floor.

As he ran to her, he tried to wake her up.

Again, no response.

"Miyu…" Kanata said, worried.

He checked her pulse, It was beating slow.

"Oh no…" Kanata was so worried that he brought her to the Hospital.

**IN THE HOSPITAL…**

It was 12:00 in the morning andKanata was running to the closest hospital.

"I hope she makes it…"

"I need to see the doctor." Kanata said to the nurse in the front desk.

"What's wrong sir?"

"What do you mean by what's wrong?" Kanata said angrily, "Can't you see that she's unconscious?"

"Oh my." The nurse said as if she just saw the unconscious girl 2 seconds ago, "Please follow me sir."

After 10 seconds of walking, "Sir, the doctor is inside this room, please come in."

"Thank you."

"So… what happened here?" The doctor asked.

"She…"

Before he could finish talking, the doctor interrupted him, "Wait."

"Huh?"

"Is this your friend who got amnesia?"

"Uhmmm… yeah…" Kanata said in confusion, he was thinking, was this the doctor who treated Miyu after that car accident?

"Hurry, we have to treat her as soon as possible."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"If we treat her immediately, thre might be a possibility that her memory comes back."

"Okay."

ONE HOUR LATER…

The doctor came out of the room and saw Kanata sitting down outside, asleep.

"Mr. Saionji…" The doctor said as he tried to wake Kanata up.

"Huh?"

"Miss Miyu is…"

"Miyu? What about Miyu?" He said forgetting why he was there.

"She's…"

"Miyu!" He finally came back to his senses, "Is she alright?"

"She's fine all she needs is to rest for a whole week."

"Great how do I explain this to the teacher?"

"It's alright I'll give your teacher a Medical Certificate telling her everything that had happened."

"Including her having amnesia?"

"Yes, including that."

"But… I hadn't told anyone about her amnesia yet… well, except for her two best friends actually."

"Well, as long as the teacher knows what had happened, Miss Miyu will be excused."

"Thanks doctor."

"Now, go on home and you can take Miss Miyu with you already, and as soon as she wakes up, she'll get her memory back."

"Thank goodness."

As Kanata carried Miyu, and walked out the door, "Wait, are you going to walk?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, don't It's late and you're too tired to walk, you should take a cab."

"Oh, I don't have enough money."

"It's okay I'll pay for it."

"If it's not that much of trouble, well, okay."

As Kanata entered the cab, he thanked the doctor once again.

"Thank you so much doctor for everything."

"Your very much welcome."

The doctor reached for something in his pocket and handed it to Kanata, "Here's ten yen for the cab."

"Thank you."

"Well, as long as she gets to rest at least for one week, she'll be alright."

"Okay."

"Good night then."

"Good night."

As they arrived at the Saionji Temple, Kanata brought Miyu to her room at once. He was too worried about her, so he thought of staying in her room for the night and not go to school the next day so he could watch over her for at least one whole day tomorrow.

IN THE MORNING…

"Huh? Where am I?"

Miyu was surprised when she saw the chocolate haired boy sleeping beside her.

"Huh?" Miyu was surprised as she saw Kanata wake up.

"Good morning. How are you?" Kanata asked still worried about Miyu.

"I'm fine but what happened?"

"Don't you remember anything?"

"Nope."

"Not even a single thing?"

"Uhm… I do remember something…"

"What is it?"

"Wel… It's kinda hard to explain."

"You can tell me anything."

"Well, it was early in the morning and I was looking for stuff to eat and then I realized that there wasn't anything left in the refrigerator and so I checked the cabinet, and still nothing. So I decided to go out and buy some stuff to eat for breakfast, lunch and dinner. So I got some money and left a note for you and left the house. After that I ran into Aya and Nanami , but they were across the road and so I checked if there were any cars coming my way, but I didn't see any, so I just continued walking across the road, but suddenly there was A truck coming my way, It was like it just came out of nowhere… That's all and after that, I don't remember anything anymore."

"I'm glad."

"What do you mean you're glad?"

"I'm glad you remembered something before the car accident at least."

"Car accident? What car accident? Is there something I don't know? If there was a car accident, then how come I don't remember anything about it?"

"Because… Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yeah… I guess…"

"You… got amnesia…"

"…"

"…"

There was silence for a second or two…

"I… I got… Igot amnesia?"

Kanata nodded his head.

"If I got amnesia, then… then how did I remember all those stuff?"

"Easy, the doctor treated you."

"But… you can't treat amnesia…"

"never mind about that… as long as you're fine it's alright."

"Whatever… wait… how long did I have amnesia?"

"Uhm, I think, it was about 2-3 weeks."

"What! What about school?"

"Aya and Nanami Knows but the others didn't suspect a thing."

"Good."

"Oh, we have new students in school, they're triplets… Their names are Brianna, Gina, and Brittany."

"Oh."

"Oh, and you're Brianna's best friend."

"Was I that friendly? I mean when I had amnesia."

"I dunnow, you acted the same." Kanata said as he was thinking, '_Yeah, the same as always, friendly, sweet, and caring._' As Kanata thought of this, the thought made him blush as his cheeks turned crimson red.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Miyu asked concerned, but both never realized that their faces were just inches away from each other.

"I'm fine."

"…"

"…"

None of them could say anything.

But when Miyu realized that it was already 6:50, "Oh no… We're gonna be late!" She screamed as she run to her bedroom door, but it was blocked by Kanata.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"You're not going to school."

"How come?"

"The doctor said you had to rest for at least the whole week this week."

"What?"

"That's right."

"Well, it doesn't mean that Iwon't go to school, doesn't mean that you won't as well."

"Actually you're right, I won't be going to school today as well," Kanata said, making Miyu confused, "I'm going to stay home today, I have to watch over you, but I'm going back to school tomorrow."

"Oh, that's good." Miyu muttered

"What?"

"I mean, it's good that you're going back to school tomorrow."

"Oh…"

"…"

"Well… Whatever… I'm going to cook breakfast, I'll call you when I'm done cooking."

"I'ts okay, I'll just rest."

"No way, you're supposed to stay fine and healthy until your okay. You should eat."

"Fine."

"You shouldn't complain, It's for your own good."

"Okay… Okay."

As Kanata walked to the kitchen, he thought, '_No wonder I didn't like her before, she whines and complains too much._' And when he got the food from the refrigerator, he thought again, '_Wait… how did the doctor know that Miyu was the patient who was in the car accident and got amnesia? And Miyu was right there's no cure for amnesia. At least not in Japan I guess. Well maybe the doctor is from another country, but that's impossible, even if he's from another country, he can't bring the medicine here in Japan. Unless He's… No way._'

THAT AFTERNOON. . .

Miyu was sitting on the porch of the temple hten heard footsteps nand giggles coming closer, the giggling sounded like Aya and Nanami. They came to visit her.

"Hi, Miyu."

"Oh, Hey, guys."

Thn at that time Miyu realized thatAya and Nanami weren't alone, they were with Gina, Brittany and Brianna.

"What made you skip class today?" Brianna asked.

"Oh, I… Uhmm… I was sick, the doctor said that I had to rest the whole week."

"Oh."

"Hope you get beter soon." Said Brittany.

"Thanks."

AFTER A FEW MINUTES HAVE PAST…

"Sorry, guys but, uhmmm… we have to go," Gina interrupted the discussion of the other girls, "Mr. and Mrs. Kazami must be waiting for us at home they might get worried."

"Yeah she's right Brittany, we have to get home." Said Brianna.

"Oh, okay. But I wanted to talk with them some more." Brittany complained.

"We can do that tomorrow." Brianna said as she saw Kanata watching and listening to their conversation, and as Brianna noticed this, she tried to force her sisters to go home with her because as she saw Kanata every second, she would feel upset and upset because she never knew that her first friend in her new school was living with her first crush in her new school.

"Hmph. Okay, fine."

As the triplets walked down the long steps of the Saionji temple, Miyu was thinking, '_So those three must be the triplets Kanata was talking about._'

"Hey aya, Nanami, are those three the new students in our class?"

"Of course they are," Aya said, "Don't you remember? They arrived in Heiomachi last week and started school in our school last Thursday."

"Oh sorry. I… forgot."

"Forgot?" Nanami asked her blond friend, surprised, "What do you mean you forgot? You're the top in our class, I mean, next to Kanata of course, you should remember and besides, they came to the school just four days ago."

"Don't you know what forget means?"

"Come on Miyu, it's no use hiding it fro them," A familiar voice interrupted the 'so-called conversation', "They knew about your amnesia ever since you had it." It was Kanata.

"What!" Aya asked, "Don't tell me she got amnesia, again."

"Nope, actually, she got her memory back and doesn't remember anything about her 'Amnesia Days.'"

"Kanata, are you crazy?" Aya asked.

"Yeah, you know better than that." Nanami joked.

"What do you mean?"

"You should know that…" Aya said.

"There is no cure for amnesia." The two, Aya and Nanami chorused.

"At least not here on Earth, cause, you know the planet Lou Comes from? Or maybe the planet Seiya comes from, you don't know, maybe they do have a cure."

"Yeah and sometimes, you won't even know that the doctor who cured Miyu was actually an alien."

(A/N: Oh, sorry for not telling you earlier that Nanami and Aya already know about Lou, Bowmeow / Wannya, Seiya and Riu. Remember the last episode of the series? Yeah, that one, mhm… yup definitely that one_ 'nods head' _oh, hehe sorry, it's the episode that Lou has to go home and the gang figures out that Lou and Bowmeow / Wannya are already going back to their home which is actually another planet whaich is millions of light-years away from Earth.)

(Anyway, hehe, ehem, now, uhh, what was I about to say again? Oh, right, Back to the story…)

"Excuse me, Kanata, could we get a little privacy?"

"Whatever."

"Well, Miyu it's time I tell you about Brianna." Nanami said in a serious tone of her voice.

"What about Brianna, well we do seem to have so much in common, why shoul there be a problem with that?"

"Because the two fo you have too much in common, you both like the same guy." Aya continued for Nanami.

"And who should that be?"

"Easy, Kanata." They both chorused, again.

"I don't like Kanata." Miyu said as she arched her eyebrow.

"Whatever."

"Oh, and uhmm, speaking of which, The Valentine's Dance is on Wednesday next week." Aya said changing the subject.

"Yeah, Miyu, are you going to be able to go? You know, with your condition right now?" Nanami said, concerned about her friend.

"Of course I am." Miyu said with a big smile on his face, "I just have to rest for a whole week and I'm better and on Sunday, probably, I'll be fine already."

"That's good."

"Oh, It's getting late, we have to get home take care Miyu. Oh, and they changed the tradition for Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, that's right, instead of boys asking the girls to the dance, it's the other way around."

"You mean, Girls ask the boys out?"

"Yup, that's right."

"And you better hurry up and ask Kanata, And I mean hurry as in NOW!"

"Why? How come? What's wrong?"

"Because of Brianna, she might ask Kanata, and Kanata doesn't like hurting Girls' feelings, so…"

"He might not refuse to go with Brianna."

"So… What do I care?"

"Just go and ask him."

"Yeah, like right now. While Brianna's not here."

"Why?"

"Just go."

"Yeah, we have to get home before 7."

"Okay, bye you guys."

"Bye Miyu." The two friends said in a chorus, again, and again, and again…

**5 DAYS HAVE PASSED AND IT WAS ALREADY SUNDAY MORNING…**

"Do I really want to ask Kanata to the Valentine's Dance on Wednesday?" Miyu was asking herself as she was playing with the water in the pond in the park, as if talking to her own reflection, "I mean, Aya and Nanami do want me to ask him, but my conscience tells me not to. But… do I want Brianna to ask him or not? I know that Kanata and I have been living together for so long now and we've been friends for so long as well. Maybe it's time we moved forward and grow closer to each other and have a whole new relationship. No… what are you thinking Miyu? Are you crazy, we don't have feelings for each other. Well… Maybe we do, but… No… it's impossible, we always argue, how can we have feelings for each other? Well, he is kind of cute… No… I can't like him or have feelings for him, we both hate each other and we both know that. But we do have a lot of things in common… No… that's totally impossible, we can't have much in common, 'cause we argue too much. He can be quite sweet at times too…"

"Hey, what are you saying madam?" A voice just came out of nowhere, but the voice sounded cute to Miyu.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"What's wrong does my face look scary?"

"Oh, it's just you Momoka." Miyu said as if she almost got a heart attack, "You startled me, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, madam, I didn't know you were that much of a scardey cat."

"I am not!"

"What ever."

"…!"

"Hey madam…"

"What is it Momoka?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Okay, what question?"

"Who do you think you have feelings for?"

"Uhh…"

"And who do you want to have a whole new relationship with?"

"Oh, that? Uhmmm…"

"And who do think is cute?"

"I didn't mean cute… I meant… uhhh…"

"Who do you always argue with?"

"Ohhh… hehehe…"

"Who do you have a lot of stuff in common with?"

"No one… I mean… some one… but…"

"And who can be sweet at times?"

"Now come on Momoka… Hehehe…"

"It's someone you like huh?"

"You see… I was just day dreaming and didn't know what I was saying."

"It's Kanata isn't it?"

"Of course not…" Then after saying this, Miyu blushed slightly and her cheeks turned to a slight crimson red.

"Come on madam, I won't tell. It'll be our little secret."

"Now Momoka, at times that you hear people talk about this kind of stuff to themselves, the best thing to do is to go away and think that you never heard anything."

"But that's so boring."

"Well, just follow my advice, bye, I have to get home and cook some lunch for me and Kanata."

"Oh, okay, Hey, Madam…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget, it's Valentine's day on Wednesday, don't forget to ask Kanata to the dance. Christine told me about the new tradition in your school… I wish Lou was still here."

"Wait… aren't you supposed to be supporting Christine with Kanata, and not me? After all, she is your cousin, right?"

"Well, supporting Christine isn't that much fun anymore, It's more fun to tease you. Heeheehee!"

"Oh I'm gonna get you someday." Miyu mumbled too soft for Momoka to hear.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

"…"

"Well, I have to get going… Bye Momoka."

"Bye, Madam."

AT THE SAIOJI TEMPLE…

Again, Miyu asked herself the same question she asked herself when she had amnesia, '_Do I have the courage to ask him to the dance?_' As I told you, the same question.

"Hey, I'm home, I'm cooking lunch today, what do you want?"

"I'm cooking lunch already, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, I was talking to Momoka in the park a while ago. So, what's for lunch?"

"Pumpkin."

"What? Again?"

"Well, that's all I can cook, I mean… hehehe… next to rice of course."

"Well, it would've been better if I cooked, wouldn't it?"

"Then I would've waited for an hour."

"Hmph!"

"Hmph!"

After lunch…

"Uhmm… Kanata?"

"What is it?"

"Do you… want… uhmmm, to… uhh, to go to the… Valentine's Dance with me?" And as Miyu said this, she blushed with her face veeery red.

"I… uhh…"

"Hmm?"

"What?"

"Nothing… what did you say?"

"I said… uhmmm… I…" As Kanata said this he was very nervous.

"…"

Then suddenly he thought, '_Come on Kanata, there's nothing to be shy about, she's shy as well… come on just say it confidently 'I'd be honored to go to the Dance with you.' No too lame, I'll just tell her that I'd love to and I'd be happy to go to the dance with her. Okay I'll just say it out loud._'

And then Kanata's face turned calm, he didn't look nervous anymore, it looked normal, it looked… sweet, "I'd love to and I'd be glad to go with you."

"What?"

"You know, if you wouldn't have asked me that, It would've made me upset. Did you know that?"

"No. Of course not, I never knew that you had that kind of side in you."

"Well, It's about time you did."

"You know, when Christine and the other girls would know about this, they would have gone crazy."

"Yeah, it's better we keep this a secret until the Valentine's Dance."

"Well it's kinda easy to hide this if we argue a lot, it's normal for them to see us arguing, you know?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Uhmm, Miyu, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Will you… uhh… Will you be my… _Oh man, How am I gonna say this?_ Uhh… Will you be my… g-gir-girl…"

As Miyu heard this, she had a feeling that she already knew what Kanata was about to say and so she blushed a bit.

"Willyoubemygirlfriend!" Kanata said it loud but too fast for Miyu to understand.

"Excuse me? Can you say that again? I didn't quite catch it."

"I said: Will you be my Girl Friend?"

"…" Miyu heard this and then blushed immediately.

"I've been willing to tell you this for ages, but you didn't seem to like me that much, so when you asked me to go with you to the Dance, I realized that if you could ask me, why couldn't I do the same?"

"That's very brave of you Kanata, but, if you really want to know, I really did like you all those times eversince I realized that we've been good parents to Lou, I realized that, I really did have feelings for you."

And they both Smiled and hugged each other for so long. Almost for a minute or two. And after they realized that they were hugging each other for so long and couldn't do anything, they decided to watch a movie, but not only that, they watched the movie side by side.

_**WEDNESDAY… THE DAY OF: The Valentine's Dance…**_

**DISMISSAL…**

"Okay, all students have to go home immediately to prepare themselves for the Valentine's Dance tonight."

"Hey, Miyu, what are you going to wear tonight?" Nanami asked her Best Friend.

"Secret."

"And whose the lucky man who'll be your date tonight?" Aya asked.

"That's a secret too."

"Bye guys gotta go home."

"Bye Miyu."

IN THE TEMPLE

"Hey, Miyu come on we're gonna be late." Kanata told his roommie I mean… hehe… Girl Friend.

It was 6:45 and Miyu was still fixing her hair, "Wait for me for 2 minutes, I promise I'll be there in 2 minutes."

"Well, hurry up, the Dance starts at 7:00."

"I'm done."

"Then hurry u-"

Kanata was surprised at what Miyu was wearing. This was her first time actually to wear this kind of clothes, that's why Kanata was surprised, she wore a red long sleeved blouse which got wider when it got to the wrist, the shirt showed her belly button, and her skirt was just a simple jean miniskirt and she wore sandals which were 3 inches high.

"Well, we better get going if we don't want to be late." Kanata said as he tried to stop staring at Miyu's clothes.

"Yeah, come on."

IN THE SCHOOL GYM…

"Okay, everyone, it's time to dance."

"Hey look, Nanami, Here's Miyu."

"Wow, she looks so cool."

"Yeah, now that we know what she's wearing, it's time to see who her dance partner is."

"Uhmm… Kanata, will you be my valentine?" Brianna asked as she walked confidently to Kanata.

"Sorry, but I already have a date for the dance tonight. Sorry."

"Oh, no problem, that's okay." Brianna said with a little bit of tears coming from her eyes, as she ran to the bathroom.

"Miyu, would you want to dance?"

"I would be honored to." Miyu joked.

"What? Miyu's date is Kanata?"

"I think so, I'm so glad she followed my advise."

"Well Kanata, I guess we both got what we wanted. I got to ask you to the dance."

"Yeah, and I got to propose to you."

"That's right, and I'm glad."

As Miyu Said this Kanata gave her a slight kiss on the cheek as she did the same.

"Happy Valentine's Day Miyu."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Kanata."

_'I guess I did have the courage to ask him / her.'_ They both thought.

_**And that's How Ridley-Silverlake's Story Ends!**_

Hey, Ridley-Silverlake here. Hope you loved my story. Happy Valentine's Day to all readers! This will be my Valentine's Gift to all of you who read this! Ü

**_Ridley-Silverlake_**


End file.
